Vivisepulture
by Xehanorto
Summary: Based on the first Bad Ending of Chapter 2, Yoshiki has foolishly looked into the eyes of Ryou. But what exactly caused him to die that night? Here is that tale.


**Before we begin this fic, there are just a few things I would like to point out. In this, Ms. Yui did not give Yushiki and Ayumi before the events of Classroom 3-A. With that, here is my take on the events of the first Bad Ending in Chapter 2 of Corpse Party: Blood Covered Repeated Fear.**

* * *

Yoshiki and Ayumi had been searching for Mrs. Yui for a little while now and already things were getting out of control. Almost anything inside of the school panicked Ayumi to the point of hyperventilation. Yoshiki knew if they didn't find someone else soon, that things would only get worse.

The two found themselves in a different type of classroom and at this point, he was started to get frustrated. "Wh-What the hell kind of room is this?! It's not like any classroom I've ever seen…"

After that outburst, Ayumi went into the corner next to the door and dropped onto her knees, hands holding her head. "Hey…Shinozaki…?"

Ayumi grunted in pain before responding to him. "My head…is splitting…"

Yoshiki's eyes went wide with concern as she called out in pain. "Are you…Are you okay?!"

Ayumi gave out a weak sob in reply, before turning to him. "We shouldn't…be here…" She let out another weak sob, before continuing on. "We really…shouldn't be here…"

Yoshiki turned around hoping to not find anything, but he saw a lever at the other end of the room. "It looks like there's something in here, though, in the back…"

Ayumi waited for him to turn around and help him out of the room, but he just kept gazing into the other side of it. With a sob escaping her mouth again, she slowly got up and followed behind him again. She really did not want to be in this room, something was screaming in her mind to get out.

About halfway from crossing into the other side of the room, Yoshiki took a step backwards, pushing Ayumi back as well. He was completely shocked by what he saw. "Ack! Wh-What the hell?!"

"STAY BACK!" Yoshi jumped back from Ayumi back in the direction of the ghost, not expecting the scream.

"Gyeh!" After regaining some of his wits, he walked back up towards Ayumi, trying to keep calm. "D-Don't scare me like that! Geez!"

Ayumi was shaking now, but not breathing at a rapid rate which was a good thing. However, her next few words were troublesome to say the least. "You absolutely, positively, must NOT look into his eyes, okay?!"

Yoshiki just shrugged it off though, it couldn't do any worse than the other spirits they had run into so far. However, that was a warning he should have took to heart. As soon as he looked into the ghost child's eyes, he found he was unable to move.

"Damnit…I looked…and now I can't look away! What the hell is up with his eyes!" During this, Ayumi was just mumbling to herself how scared she was, but Yoshiki couldn't comfort her. He was completely transfixed in the child's gaze.

" …mhee…" Before Yoshiki could respond, he collapsed on the floor, lying down like he was in a coffin.

Ayumi was about to scream his name when suddenly all feelings of tension were removed in her body. She felt…perfect right now. A wicked smirk came onto her face and she grabbed Yoshiki by the hair. Ryou simply flickered away from the room, going to find other students to kill.

Ayumi slowly dragged Yoshiki to outside of the school on the school grounds and tossed his body into a preexisting hole that had been dug. Ayumi went off to hind a shovel while, Yoshiki slowly stirred from his sleep.

Once he came to, he noticed that everything was pitch black and it was impossible to see anything. "…What's going on…? It's pitch black…" Yoshiki then went into a brief fit of panic realizing he had no clue where the others were.

"Shinozaki! Ms. Yui! Satoshi! Is anyone there?" Yoshiki seemed to calm down after that, wondering what was going on. "Man…Where the hell am I? Was I dreaming or something?"

At this point Ayumi had heard the screams Yoshiki had produced a bit ago and was returning with a shovel to begin her work. Her eyes had dulled and seemed nearly lifeless, but that grin on her face was otherworldly.

"…I…can't move?! Feels like…walls, all around me! Am I in a hole or something…?" As soon as he asked that question to himself, Ayumi shoveled the first pile of dirt into the hole she had put him into. Dirt got into his mouth with small rocks pelting his body.

Yoshiki's first reaction was to cough up the dirt that had gone flying into his mouth. "Ulgh! What the…?! Who's…?!"

Another shoveling noise and more dirt was thrown into the hole, having the same effect as before. Yoshiki had a bit more trouble getting it out this time. "Ooh, oolph! St-stop!" He wondered what was hitting him.

Ayumi simply continued to shovel the dirt and gravel into the hole, ignoring the screams of her classmate. "Sto-op! … The hell?! I'm alive down here! You planning to suffocate me?!" He ends up choking on a bit of gravel, barely coughing up all of it.

Another of pile of dirt and gravel is tossed into the hole and lands directly on his face, with a large amount of the dirt going into his mouth. 'My mouth is getting totally filled up…' His thoughts were interrupted as his body tried to gag out the dirt, with little success.

And then another pile of the dirt and gravel came. It came pouring into his mouth and most of his face was starting to become covered. "Sh…shtp…Top ith…" His please were getting gurgled up now, his words harder to understand. Of course no one heard him though and the one person who did was completely ignorant to his pleas and simply kept shoveling the dirt.

The next pile cut off his ability to breathe, his entire face buried beneath the rubble. His body was spazzing out at the lack of oxygen, but there was nothing he could do. The space was so tightly enclosed he was banging up his own body. '…I…c-can't breathe…. Am I…going to die like this…? …Why… who would…? This…can't be…happening…'

And then another pile of the dirt and gravel came crashing down on his body from above. The weight of the dirt was beginning to crush him. 'This isn't funny! Stop it! …My eyes are really hurting!'

Then another pile came crashing down on top of him. The pain was becoming unbearable and he knew he was going to die here. "Klck…ouh…glrh…" The rubble was beginning to even out over his body as it rolled from the large pile on his head. His screams were now just tiny muffles that simply echoed in the hole.

Of course Ayumi didn't stop there, she shoveled down another pile into the hole. The grin on her face was as wide as ever and her eyes still seemed soulless. Yoshiki was trying to call for whoever was doing this to stop, but the words barely escaped the rubble. "Caaahn…breeeh…"

Ayumi simply continued to fill the hole until nothing could be seen in it any longer. At this point, the weight only was enough to kill Yoshiki, but the pressure pushed more and more gravel into his body, literally stuffing him with dirt.

Ayumi dropped the shovel on top of the dirt mound and began laughing darkly, walking away from the grave of her classmate.


End file.
